


Happy to Keep His Dinner Warm

by slightestwind



Category: Glee
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Gender Roles, M/M, Roleplay, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightestwind/pseuds/slightestwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine have a favorite game where Kurt pretends to be Blaine’s dutiful housewife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy to Keep His Dinner Warm

Kurt greets Blaine at the door with a kiss, like he does every evening.

He helps his husband out of his jacket and tie, feeling a familiar twist of heat when Blaine rolls his sleeves up to his elbows, his strong forearms bare and his smile warm, indulgent. Kurt knows it’s…  _naughty_ , getting turned on by his husband like this before Blaine needs him, but that just adds to the thrill.

Kurt tries to distract himself by checking on the food in the kitchen, but it doesn’t stop Blaine from walking up behind him, sliding one arm around Kurt’s waist while his other hand brushes down the zipper on the back of Kurt’s dress. His voice is low, gravelly when he asks, “Will the food be okay for a little while, honey?”

Kurt nods, grabbing at the stove and letting his eyes flutter shut when Blaine kisses the back of his neck. “It’ll keep warm in the oven for- for however long you need.”

“Mm, that’s my good little housewife,” Blaine whispers, pulling back and leaving Kurt flushed, breathless, still gripping the edge of the stove. “Come help me out of my shoes, sweetheart.”

“Of course,” Kurt says, following Blaine into the living room, where he sits down in his favorite chair and Kurt is quick to fall down to his knees, taking Blaine’s shoes off.

Kurt loves being on his knees for Blaine, head bowed and the skirt of his dress pooled around him, his cock already straining in the red panties Blaine picked out for him to wear today. He loves knowing Blaine looks forward to coming home to this every night, that they both enjoy it so much.

“Would you like me to give you a back rub, dear? You look exhausted from work.”

Blaine smiles, sitting up and scooting forward in the chair. He reaches down to cup the side of Kurt’s face, and Kurt happily tilts his head into Blaine’s hand, sighing at the way Blaine’s thumb strokes over his cheek.

“That’s a very sweet offer, but I think I’m in the mood for something else.” He moves to unbuckle his belt and heat floods Kurt’s face, his mouth starting to water in a way that’s so eager it embarrasses him.

“Please,” Kurt says, soft and obedient, and Blaine settles his fingers at the back of Kurt’s neck, guiding his mouth closer as he pulls his cock out of his pants with his other hand, giving it a few strokes before saying, “You know what to do, sweetheart.”

Kurt licks his lips, nodding. Blaine is only half-hard but that’s Kurt’s job, to sink his mouth over Blaine’s cock and suck like he’s hungry for it until he feels Blaine grow hard, heavy and thick as his cock glides past Kurt’s lips and over his tongue.

“I love seeing your pretty mouth stretched around my cock,” Blaine says, and Kurt hums happily, swallowing faster, trying to relax his throat and take Blaine deeper. His own cock is throbbing but he doesn’t dare touch himself or shift on his knees to try and get the plug to press just right, because right now is all about Blaine’s pleasure, not Kurt’s.

Blaine’s starting to groan, little choked back noises that make Kurt suck harder, even when his jaw aches from being stretched for so long, and then Blaine’s pulling Kurt off his cock, rubbing his thumb over Kurt’s swollen bottom lip while Kurt blinks up at him, dazed.

“Come sit in my lap,” Blaine growls, and Kurt’s quick to obey the order, knowing exactly what Blaine wants. He stands up and turns around for Blaine, lifting his dress and bracing himself, and he isn’t disappointed when Blaine grabs and squeezes at Kurt’s ass, playing with the round, pale cheeks before he tugs Kurt’s panties down.

Blaine’s fingers brush the base of the plug and Kurt can’t help the whine that escapes his throat, the way his hips jerk at the touch.

“Such a good little housewife for me, keeping yourself stretched open. I think you’ve earned my cock now, don’t you?”

“Yes, please, please,” Kurt begs, gasping when Blaine tugs the plug out. Kurt knows he’s still slippery wet from using too much lube but Blaine doesn’t say anything, just slapping at Kurt’s ass with a loud smack until Kurt turns back around, kneeling over Blaine’s lap on the chair and lowering himself slowly over Blaine’s thick cock. The stretch is so much bigger than the plug, deep and hot in a way that makes Kurt’s whole body ache, and he doesn’t stop himself from moaning - soft, breathy high noises that Blaine loves to hear.

“Eyes on me,” Blaine says, and Kurt struggles to keep his eyes open but meets his husband’s stare, dark and hungry as Kurt lifts up and drops back down, riding Blaine’s cock as fast as his thighs will work. He squeezes his ass, flushes from the praise from Blaine, and he’s starting to drift with the pleasure when Blaine squeezes at Kurt’s hips and stops him.

“Stand up now, sweetheart, and bend over the chair for me. I wanna see your pretty pink hole take my cock when I fill you up with my come.”

“God, yes,” Kurt moans, wincing at the loss when Blaine’s cock slips out but feeling a desperate, curling heat in his belly when he’s bent over the chair, dress bunched up at the small of his back and panties still shoved down to expose his bare ass, his clenching, wet hole.

“Oh fuck, that’s it,” Blaine groans, pushing inside, stretching Kurt’s hole around his cock. Kurt can feel his face warm with his blush when Blaine pulls his cheeks apart to look at him, watching his cock slide inside, but it doesn’t take him long to get impatient and start thrusting, pounding hard while Kurt holds onto the chair and just floats with the blissful feeling of being  _used_ , worked over for his husband’s pleasure.

“So tight, baby, so hot around my cock. Ready for me to fill you up, show you just how much you belong to me?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Kurt gasps, stomach tightening and body burning with the pleasure of Blaine’s cock dragging over his prostate again and again. Kurt knows he can’t come like this but it feels so good to be fucked, filled with Blaine’s come, that his own orgasm isn’t important.

Blaine’s hips still and Kurt can feel the throbbing pulses of his cock spilling inside, hips grinding forward until he’s finished. He stays inside as he comes down from it, just kissing and nuzzling at the back of Kurt’s neck, but then he’s pulling out slowly, the head of his cock nudging over Kurt’s hole which means he must be pushing some of his come back inside.

Kurt shivers, flushing even hotter at the thought.

“Keep it in for me, there you go, sweetheart,” Blaine mumbles, pushing the plug back between Kurt’s cheeks until it pops inside his open hole, giving him something to clench around and keeping Blaine’s come inside.

Kurt gasps at the tease of Blaine’s hands when he pulls Kurt’s panties back up, making sure Kurt’s hard cock, wet at the tip with pre-come, is tucked back in the front as well. He spanks over the plug nestled in Kurt’s ass, just twice, and then he’s finally pulling Kurt’s dress back down, helping him stand up and fixing his apron. Blaine must have already tucked himself back into his pants because there’s no evidence that he was just pounding Kurt over the chair except for the flush down his neck.

Blaine leans in to kiss Kurt’s forehead, a slow, satisfied smile playing at his lips while Kurt’s still trying to steady his breathing. “You did so well, beautiful. I think it’s time to eat that delicious dinner you made me, don’t you?”

“Yes, dear,” Kurt says with a happy sigh, letting Blaine lead him into the kitchen with another affectionate kiss to Kurt’s cheek and a possessive hand at the small of his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to tumblr [here](http://unboundropes.tumblr.com/post/62942489241/happy-to-keep-his-dinner-warm-kurtblaine-nc-17)!


End file.
